leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai'Sa/Trivia
General * Her name resembles Finnish Kaisa, ultimately from Pre-Greek Αἰκατερίνη, as are & , possibly after , Pre-Greek goddess of crossroads and witchcraft. * Her name's current form follows the Ancient Shuriman naming convention for . * Her accent is Afrikaner. * She is the first champion to receive Chroma variants upon release. * She uses a in one of her animations, along with and . * Her dance references the side-to-side body wave. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Development * She was the first champion released in 2018. * During development, she was called Void ADC or "JohnClick", which is a play on .Ask RiotKai'Sa AMA * Her placeholder model was model colored purple.Kai'Sa AMA * Initial concepts portrayed her as:BravoRay concept art ** An undead former member of "Purifiers". ** A Vampire hunter turn Vampire. ** A Void-enhanced human hunting Voidborn. * Her suit's "wings" used to be separate void creatures that were tagging along on her shoulders, but later on, it was decided to make them part of the creature that is her suit.Kai'Sa AMA * The symbiotic relationship is possibly inspired by & from the anime " ". ** The pair's other inspirations may be and her and from the " " game series. ** She also takes visual and story inspirations from of the " " game series. * The teaser released for during patch V8.3 had appear from the wall to execute the when it despawned. * The original design goal was to create a run and gun feel marksman.Kai'Sa AMA * Her ultimate had originally belonged to , but had no condition and would forcibly return her to her starting position after a delay.EndlessPillows Twitter * Kai'Sa and were originally one champion named Husk, the Hive Commander, a female mercenary from Zaun who was once partner before she defected after paralyzed her in a shootout.Husk - The Hive Commander (cancelled League of Legends champion) * One of the potential narrative directions that could have been taken with was that she was apart of a new generation of Void creatures trying to emulate humans.Scathlocke on Twitter * One of her narrative directions was to introduce missing daughter to the game as a playable champion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubtmFFA0B30. Lore * She is 20 years old. * Kai'Sa is 169.6 cm (5’6”) high like her . * Kaisa is her given name, Kai'Sa is her adopted Void name. * Her symbiote can sustain her through the Void-spawns they kill by absorbing their essence, but that isn't really pleasing to her. After the earthquake she unwittingly caused, she scavenged leftover food from castaway sources in the catacombs— water skins, rotting fruit, etc. Now that she can get out from the underground, she likes eating what she can find around , preferably peaches. But the suit has to feed too, and she is somewhat fearful of what it might do if she doesn't continue to hunt and sustain it. ** Due to her symbiote, Kai'Sa is stronger than normal humans while gaining abilities like blasting , especially when wearing her helmet such as and empowered senses (like special vision that is either thermoreception or X-ray vision). * Despite common belief, Kaisa was never trapped in the Void itself, rather willingly stayed within a complex underground tunnel system between the massive Void rift that caused the earthquake of her lore and the surface of the Sai desert, sculpted through years by the spawns that breach from the rift. * The lines that decorate her face are tribal marks made out of Voidborn blood. * Unlike other beings exposed to the Void's influence, Kaisa was able to avoid its seething madness thanks to her suit's helmet, which allows her to safely remain within the vicinity of Void rifts and traverse the Void sane when . * It has been theorised that the creature whose part would later become her second skin belonged to the same species as . ** One of her quotes to him is "I know your tricks". ** Both the symbiote and Kha'zix evolve to become stronger. *** Both have the potential to become invisible and shoot more projectiles after certain evolutions. Quotes ; * }} quotes . * }} quotes the "Tears in the Rain" monologue from . Skins ; * The creature on the bottom left corner bears a striking resemblance to . ; * Her appearance could have been inspired by from the game " ". ** One of her abilities, , resembles that of Pharah's ultimate. * During teaser, she's wanted dead or alive for CU$860,364,000 by the Royal Arms due to desertion with an exo-suit prototype she has on, with Fortune herself chasing after her for her bounty and hardware. ** The log for the boot sequence of Kai'Sa's suit can be found in the game files of her skin. * She is the first champion release skin to have a Chroma pack on release. ; * Jaira Burns sings for her in POP/STARS. ; * She is the first champion to have a Prestige Edition variant of a skin. ; * She was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents JackeyLove. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by JackeyLove himself and displays his signature. ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art. * When recalling she does the Dee Dee Dance. * Her Ruby Chroma greatly resembles from . * and resemble from . * Her wings resemble from the . Relations * Kassadin's, Malzahar's, and Kai'Sa's lores are intertwined: ** recklessly used his Void-derived powers and sacrifices to summon Voidborns against his detractors, and such summonings always caused violent earthquakes as the realms collided. In order to always have the Void sated, his cultists extorted villages for alternative means of sacrifice, such as goats, in exchange of avoiding devastation. ** Kaisa unwittingly released the sacrificial goats meant for Malzahar's cultists into a Void-linked canyon as a prank to a transitting desert nomad, causing an earthquake that devastated her village, swallowing and killing all inhabitants except herself, who survived thanks to the symbiote-suit and learning the Voidborns' methods of predation. ** , unaware of the details of the village's events, blames Malzahar for the destruction of his home village and his wife and daughter's disappearance assuming they were sacrificed to the Void, swearing vengeance against Malzahar and arming himself to stop the Void from spreading on Runeterra. In fact, Malzahar was only indirectly responsible due to his cultist's pressuring presence in his village. *** One of the narrative direction for Kai'Sa was to introduce daughter to the game as a playable champion. Champions in Season 2020 | Dev Video - League of Legends *** It is a commonly held player theory that is often teased to be the case by Riot writers that Kai'Sa is Kassadin's long lost daughter.Scathlocke on Kai'Sa and Kassadin ** Currently, the Void-transformed Kai'Sa takes upon herself the responsibility of preying upon Voidborns and protecting Runeterrans against their predation, despite Runeterrans' distrust. * Kai'Sa saved when he was attacked by Void creatures. Ezreal later helped her fight them. References Category:Champion trivia